


Say the words please?

by hatzy



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mafia AU, blood tw, gore tw, guns tw, its going to end happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatzy/pseuds/hatzy
Summary: Vax the son of Vessar crime empire, and Percy son of the De Rolo empire were on the road for a happy wedding and then a gang war happened tearing the truce apart.aka the mafia au that only I asked for so here i am writing it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOklahoma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOklahoma/gifts).



> all aboard a train of pain...

Vax didn't know when Percy was going to get home from the freelance job, Percy mentioned it should be by now but he's just running late. He always panicked when Percy left for his missions, but he knew they needed to keep doing them to keep the house afloat. But today something felt different, off there was a sinking feeling in his stomach and it wasn't because of the rain pouring down outside the windows. It was that percy had not even texted him to tell him he was going to be late.

Drip.

Drip.

Drip.

Was the sound Vax heard frowning in fear. Drip. Drip Drip. was the sound of the rain dripping from the dark grey clouds to the ground. Vax knew down in his gut that what happens today is going to be bad he can't shake this feeling.

The whistle of Vaxs phone notifying him of an incoming text message flooded him with relief, the quick swipe to unlock his phone revealed a message from Percy his fear has been misplaced right? This is his text telling him he's heading home right. Right?

Vax opened the message to see a video file. His heart sunk looking at the thumb nail of a bloody table. He opened the video.

It opened on the blood dripping onto the table before panning shakily to Percy his white hair matted with blood and god knows what else. “Come on Percival! Smile for the camera...” A voice from behind the camera said the phone shook of unseen laughter as Percy looks up revealing a cut along one side of his face, a blossoming black eye and a broken nose. His glasses who knows where the pain evident in his eyes.

“Percival Smile for the camera, smile for Vax’Ildan he's going see this you know...”  A hand came out to stroke Percy's cheek before slapping the open wound on his face. “Taze him.”

Percy's face transformed into a soundless scream in pain before slowly relaxing down as the pain dissipated. “Well that wasn't interesting. Taze him again. ” The voice seemed to be enjoying Percy's pain too much.  The second taze seemed to linger and last longer.

“Vax don't co-” Percy choked out in pain. The hand seemed to appear from nowhere and swung hard for Percy's face, the connecting slap caused Percy to whimper as he swung to the side with whiplash.

“You Shush You have done your job.” The voice started. “Vax'Ildan as you can see we have your precious Percival. Now come be a good boy and come home to Bargain for him. Or I will kill him slowly as I film it to send you you son.” the video cut off.

Vaxs stomach dry heaved before he could even think. “FUCK.” The words not fulling how he felt but it made him feel better shouting them at the top of his lungs. “Fucken Fuck Fuck!” He needed a game plan what was his game plan kill his father? He couldn't that would cause a bounty on his head for retaliation. Grabbing a jacket he pulled it on and started digging for his weapon.

Weapon holstered he ran out the door calling Vex, the ringing seemed to span minutes not seconds.

“Brother?” Vex's voice rung out in annoyance.  
“Sis, they have him...” Vaxs words were rushed out in fear he was already climbing onto his bike.

“What? Vax, calm down tell me what happened?” Her voice moved from annoyed to calm.

“Father, Father has Percy. He. The fuck sent me a video of his torture. He's… I need to get him..” Turning the engine he paused in the driveway.

“We will meet you there. Don't go in till we get there okay? Okay.” Vex strained.

“Yeah I won't do that...” Vax lied. Ending the call as he rode back to his childhood home for the first time since he left.

He was driving recklessly he knows as he wove in between cars to get there as fast as he could but even then that was not fast enough. Skidding to a halt outside his childhood home, it seemed different. He always hated this place but it seems brighter happier, but he knew the horrors that laid inside.

Climbing off the bike he walked up to the door. He was not waiting for Vex not when Percy was on the line, Vx paused at the doorway before raising his fist to knock three times.

The rain started to pound into the sidewalk now his hair drenched and knotted from the ride. The door slowly opened. Revealing one of his Father's goons. “Ahh It's lovely to see you again Vax'Ildan are you here to make a bargain.” The cockiness dripped from his voice. He knows he can't do anything on his turf without percy being hurt worse.

“Just take me to him.” Vaxs words stiff glaring down at the what seems to be a rookie.

“You have to leave any weapons at the door...”  
“Oh I know.” Vax grumbled leaving three blades and the gun percy got him the month before. The blades softly shaded in different colours each laced with a different poison. The gun engraved with feathers and vines. “Take me to my Father.” Vaxs voice made the command more than he was threatening him.

“Right away, Sir.” The goon gulped walking him to his childhood room.

Vax felt his stomach drop further into an abyss as he pushed open the door to see his father carving the Vessars crest into Percy's forearm. He didn't even pause in his movement when he heard the door open. Percy looked up at Vax, now gagged with one of his dump ascot ties. Vax opened his mouth trying to find the words he wanted to say but nothing came out.

“You came faster than I thought you would Son...” Slydor smiled at Percy, before turning to Vax. “I think someone was hoping you wouldn't come to save him.”

“Let him go Father.” Vax’s posture changed his shoulders straightened up he tried to seem more than he was. “Don't you touch him anymore.”

“That's not a bargain Vax'Ildan. You need to make a bargain for his freedom something equal, no less.” Slydor took a step towards Vax, Percy squirmed to tell him not to take the deal.

“You can have me back, Don't kill him you let him walk out that door to safety and you can have me.” Vax walked over to face him chest to chest.

“Why now we have a deal.” Slydor offered his hand out to shake.

“But you let me have a moment with him alone. Now Right now and then he walks out safe?” Vax paused to shake his hand.

“Okay deal.” He grinned shaking Vaxs hand. “I told you son when you ran that I would get you back, and here we are.” Slydor walked out of the room whistling. “You have two minutes son use all of it.”

Vax ripped the gag from Percy's mouth stroking his hair his cheek checking for any serious wound. “I are you?”

“I'm mostly fine all of the torture was cosmetic.” Percy lent into Vaxs soft touch.

“Can you say it, please.” Vax whispered the tears welling up and threatening to fall.

“Marry me, Vax’ildan, marry me?” Percy smiled despite the pain it took to move those muscles.

“I can't I am sorry Percy.” Vax placed a soft kiss to his forehead. “I can't, not now.” Vax felt a tear fall down his cheek.

A deep voice interrupted them Vax recognized the voice as grog. “It's been two minutes Vax’s father wants to talk to him...” Grogs heavy footsteps were heard as he helped up Percy. Vax stayed still not looking up to watch Percy go god it was hard enough just seeing him covered in his own blood and sweat.

“You are sleeping here tonight Son, some of my men will gather your things tomorrow, and we will start your training tomorrow.” Slydor put his hand on Vax's shoulder knowing percy was still in eyeshot. “And don't wear your heart on your sleeve in this house.” As Vax looked up at Slydor his hand slid across his face with a loud smack. His hand clenched into a fist as he pushed away from his father.

“Don't you dare touch me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know when I will update hopefully commonly but who the fuck knows.
> 
> kudos and comments make me cry like a child i am  
> thank you for reading  
> Hatzy


End file.
